


Bound To His Will

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: A valentine for a dear friend, inspired by the scorchingly intimate Room Number Seven.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	Bound To His Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Room Number Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478017) by [RubiesareforHunting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiesareforHunting/pseuds/RubiesareforHunting). 




End file.
